This invention relates to conversion of primary saturated aliphatic and alicyclic amines having between 2 and 12 carbon atoms to oximes, comprising contacting said amine in vapor phase with elemental oxygen and a silica gel catalyst.
A Japanese patent publication of July 11th, 1972, No. SHO47-25324, relates to oxidation in liquid phase of primary aliphatic and alicyclic amines wherein a tertiary alcohol is maintained present and preferably ammonia gas is present. A catalyst such as tungstic acid, phosphotungstic acid, molybdic acid, selenic acid, or selenious acid is preferably used. Highest conversions obtained in the examples are less than 20% and yields based on oxygen consumed are less than 50%.